clashroyalefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Underredded/Ranking the leggie after the 6 June 2018 balance change
This will be my ranking of the leggies after 6/6/18 Also, do note I won't be replying to comments until this blog is done, and I may change the rankings midway, so try to keep those comments you have until the blog is finished. Well, unless it's a prediction but I don't see the point about that. Without further ado, let's get started! 15. Ice Wizard Despite his versatility, I still have to put him at last place because of his ineffectiveness. He doesn't deal enough damage, and he needs a high DPS troop to help him do the work in defense. And even after that, there is no guarantee that the push is going to fail. May switch with Princess before end of the blog. 14. Princess I really want to switch the places but to be honest her range annoys me a lot and that's something. She also has a really wide splash radius that can come in handy. May switch with Ice Wiz before end of the blog. 13. Sparky It isn't bad as a defense and in counterpushing, but if it could be more reliable I'll give it a higher ranking. But right now, I think it's mediocre. 12. Lava Hound It's not just for LavaLoon guys. It's also used to tank for other splash support troops which in return tank for the pups, which are deadly. Give those pups a better hitspeed and I bet you'll eat your words about Lava Hound being pathetic. 11. Night Witch I hate Night Witch with Golem but I personally feel by it's own, it's not that strong and it may need a rework to make it weaker with Golem but stronger by itself. Still, don't give me nightmares of the old, OP Night Witch please Anyone get it? Nevermind. May switch places with Graveyard. 10. Graveyard Three words: Balloon Is Better But Graveyard is not too bad either, is great with a tank and Poison, does a heck ton of damage left ignored, and can always be used as a last ditch effort to get a tower. And it's not as risky as 3M would be (still, Balloon's still a better win condition, face it) But it's still risky, and doesn't reap as much reward as a Balloon would. So yeah, not really high of a ranking, but I may change my mind. May change with Night Witch. 9. Magic Archer Don't get me wrong, I like how creative this idea actually was, but for 4 elixir, his stats don't impress me too much. Doesn't one shot spear goblins, and to make it worse he gets countered by some well placed skellies. At least give it a damage buff. 8. The Log Yeah it's versatile, cheap and effectively amazing, but with ground swarms far from being in the meta I feel that there are better options out there currently. But still, I'll never forget the days where I used to rek swarms with it. 7. Mega Knight Although it seems that Mega Knight has finally seen some chance of revival, thanks to it's spawn damage buff, let's also remember his basic attack got nerfed and that makes his already low DPS even lower. Still, I have hope he'll be revived as long as glass cannons such as Wizards and Three Musketeers stay in the meta. 6. Inferno Dragon He's really a good defense, but after the nerf it's getting noticeably weaker and with the addition of Rascals this thing looks like it may struggle in the meta. Still, my favourite for melting tanks, but the meta is no longer in it's favour. 5. Bandit A must have in bridge spam decks in the past, she has been overshadowed by Royal Ghost. Still, having your glass cannons destroyed by this cheap melee troop is painful, and this is why it has reached the top 5. 4. Electro Wizard Used to be the best leggie, but with the meta changing and his brutal nerfs he no longer stands where he used to be. Still a great asset on defense though, and also the nightmare of all pushes. 3. Miner Didn't see that coming? Now you did. I don't find Miner that strong anymore, with Guards in the meta and PEKKA's dominance in most defenses, Miner is getting wrecked around. But having said that, Miner Poison is still a nightmare. 2. Royal Ghost Mind you, I find it kind of annoying when it goes invisible with 1 HP and I have to spoon out more elixir to counter it. One of the best legendaries in the game, and probably the only reason why Graveyard is still alive. Seriously though, the invisibility mechanic is so op, and even the nerf wouldn't affect it too much. Also, this in bridge spam or Golem decks is just blatantly op. Not cancer but really strong and somewhat annoying. AND THE WINNER IS 1. Lumberjack Well, he imo, is the most overpowered legendary in the entire game. -2 elixir for the rage, you get a fairly tanky, high DPS madman with insane speed and so many uses. And people still are asking for it to be buffed. Overview So overall, the balance changes this month, and pretty much the previous month's are all the same, and with one common goal: to make leggies as balanced as possible. Although I want to say they haven't been too successful, you have to give them credit from turning sparky into a decent card, and balancing out E-Wiz and Mega Knight. What are your thoughts? Let me know down in the comments. Thank you for your attention, peace out. Category:Blog posts